Strings and Lies
by xo.Charlotte.xo
Summary: Katy Stewart gets a ride with an Original, the serious Mr. Calm and Collected, Elijah. Who would have thought that Elijah, the vampire that will rip your heart out without a second thought if you cross the line, would fall in love with the werewolf-witch Hybrid. Katy is Elena and Jeremy's cousin at only 15 she knows a lot more than she wants to know. Will Elijah help her? Elijah/OC
1. Mystic Falls

**Strings and Lies**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfiction so be nice... :) please R&R so I could get feedback on what I need to improve and such, all ideas welcome! Thank's! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Katy POV**

* * *

"Mom I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into the house and waited for my mom's response but I heard nothing making me frown before I walked into the living room and saw nothing, then the kitchen and dining room before going upstairs checking the rooms till I got to her room I opened the door and froze.

My mom was lying on the bed wearing the white night gown, but in her chest was a dagger, wooden dagger. There was blood on her bed and she was grey, sickly grey with veins around her arms, legs and face. I dropped the keys before falling down to the ground looking at the floor.

Someone touched my shoulder before freezing. "Mom?" Jamie asked innocently. He was only 12-years-old he shouldn't see this. "Mom! Katy! What's happened to mom!" Jamie screamed tears pouring down from his big blue eyes. I looked up into his watery eyes and his wet soaked face.

I pulled Jamie into my chest and hugged him running my hands through his golden blonde hair soothingly, "she's dead. Mom's dead." He wept. I didn't say anything just held him looking at my mother's dead body.

Jamie fell asleep in my arms as I gently rocked him. I wiped my cheeks at the few strayed tears before I picked Jamie up delicately and took him to his room resting him on his bed before going back to my mother's room and bit my lip to keep from crying.

There was a letter on the cabinet addressed to me saying Katy; I put it in my pocket before looking at her body. I carefully got the cover and placed it over her body silently before walking into the basement and getting some petrol. I left the petrol can in her room and began to pack some clothes, money and personal things like my art journal etc and packed Jamie a rucksack before I woke Jamie up.

"James were going to go somewhere," I said looking at him as he started to cry again, "'Kay? Take your bag wait downstairs yes?" I asked seriously. He nodded his little head before taking his back and leaving going downstairs. I sighed before looking around keeping the tears away again.

I went back into my mom's room before pouring petrol over everything in there then got the match sticks out and set her bed on fire before grabbing my back and leaving.

Jamie and I walked outside not looking back. It was 10pm so it was quite dark out and since I was 15 I didn't have my driving license.

"I'm tired," Jamie mumbled rubbing his nose. I sighed looking around and didn't see a car in sight, "I know bud but we've got to keep going yeah?" I whispered kissing his cheek before standing back up but saw headlights behind us.

The car slowed down, it was black car and the car window rolled down to show a man who was about 23 he was wearing a suit, and he was very good-looking… focus Caitlin!

"Hello, would you like a lift?" He asked in a cute accent, focus!

I looked at Jamie who was falling asleep leaning against me, "err yeah please." I said sheepishly. He gave me a charming smile before getting out and opening the back car door and helping lift Jamie in, should I trust him?

"Should I trust you?" I found myself asking suddenly. He looked at me, looking amused while I blushed faintly, "I give you my word that I won't harm you or your little brother." He said.

I nodded my head moving a strand of my golden brown curls out of my face and got in the passenger seat before he started to drive.

"Where are you going?" He asked after a few moments.

"Err… anywhere." I said sheepishly playing with my fingers.

"I'm heading to Mystic Falls," He said softly. Mystic Falls. My cousin's lives there.

"Do you know Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked looking at him, he seemed to freeze a little before he recovered it could have been my imagination though.

"Yes… are you related to them?" He asked looking at me before turning back to the road, "yeah they're my cousins. I'm Katy Stewart." I said shrugging.

"I'm Elijah Milkealson." He said giving me a smile and I nodded my head before leaning my head against the car door.

"You can sleep if you life, I don't bite," He chucked as if it were an inside joke like he was a vampire like my mother, "plus we have a few hours drive." He said. I looked back at Jamie who was already asleep before sleep consumed me.

Elijah POV

She looked so peaceful sleeping. The curtain of dark golden brown curls covered her creamy face her knees were pulled up to her chest. She looked so fragile and tired sleeping there with her head against the window. But it seems that she had runaway with her brother but why?

I carried on driving and when I arrived in Mystic Falls it was morning, I drove to the Gilbert household and parked outside just as Katy began to wake up. She rubbed her beautiful green eyes before she looked around.

"Thank you." She murmured and I got out and opened the car door for her, she seemed surprised and blushed slightly making me smirk before she jumped out and opened the door for her brother and gently woke him up before picking her bag and his then walking to the door. I walked with her and waited as she rung the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood Jeremy Gilbert who gave me a confused look before seeing Katy and her brother and he broke into a grin. "Kit Kat! Jay!" He exclaimed coming out of his sleepy daze and giving them a hug.

"Hey Jer," Katy smiled and I walked away and hopped in my car leaving without a word.

Katy POV

"Hey Jer," I smiled at my elder cousin who grinned back and ruffled my hair. "Come in." I turned back to say thank you to Elijah but he was gone. Oh.

Shrugging I walked in with Jamie and we went to the kitchen where I saw a middle aged man but he was good-looking I guess.

"Hey who's this?" He asked looking up from his coffee. "Rick these are my cousins, Katy and Jamie." Jeremy greeted I smiled shyly at him while Jamie grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"Where's Ellie?" Jamie asked innocently. "She's staying at a friends…" Jeremy lied. I frowned confused before he shrugged it off, "so what you guys doing here?" He asked.

I froze. Damn what do I say? They don't know about vampires so what should I tell them?

"Can't we visit our cousins?" I asked biting my lip. He gave me a look before smiling at Jamie, "come on let's go get your rooms sorted yeah?" He asked. Jamie nodded excitedly before running upstairs with Jeremy.

"Didn't you date Jenna?" I asked Rick suddenly. He nodded his head giving a strained smile, "yeah your Caitlin… They talked about you and Jamie." Rick said smiling. I gave a small smile back before hearing Jamie call my name so I went upstairs.

"Hey you can have my parents room," Jeremy said. "No it's ok I can share with Jamie then I'll get a job before moving out." I said giving a smile.

"Nope you're staying in my parents room. Deal with it Katy," He said sternly. I glared at him playfully before walking into the room and putting my bag on the bed.

"So where is Elena really?" I asked looking at him. "Staying at the Salvatore's Boarding house, with her boyfriend. Get a shower then we can go to the Grill, 'Kay?" He said before disappearing. Salvatore? They're vampires. And one of them tried to bloody kill me!

I got a quick shower trying to not worry about Elena, and washed before changing into dark grey skinny jeans with a off the shoulder navy tee that has a white star on it by my right shoulder. I tied my hair up into a ponytail leaving my right side fringe to cover my right eye. I brushed my teeth and added some lip gloss before getting my phone that I had charged to the full and the letter that was left then going back downstairs seeing Jamie washed and in jeans, a long sleeve grey button up shirt. I ruffled his hair and he frowned at me sorting it out, I shook my head but at least he seemed ok.

"Let's go," Jeremy said grabbing his keys and we walked outside into his car before we arrived at the Grill.

"Go sit down yeah? Elena will be here soon." Jeremy said smiling before I got dragged my Jamie to a booth and sat opposite him pouting he grinned at me.

"Baby," He muttered grinning.

"Hey you're the baby not me! I'm a teenager," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Really? Not that mature," He scoffed grinning. I frowned playfully and got a straw and took the paper and blew it at him he glared at me before doing the same back.

"You ok?" Jamie asked after we stopped laughing. I looked up at him, he's a child and will cry want to be cared for but then he will be really mature.

"Yeah," I muttered knowing what he was on about. "Who do you think did it? It has to be a vampire." Jamie muttered glaring at the table. I sighed and looked around seeing Jeremy talking to Alaric, a blonde girl, brown haired girl as well.

"I know little bro, did you notice anything?" I asked him softly seeing tears already gleaming in his eyes. "He had brown hair, and a strange accent. That's all I knew but when I went to check on mom you were there and she was dead." Jamie whispered whipping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. I sighed before getting up and going over to sit next to him and pulled him into my chest rubbing his arm.

"Hey it's alright, yeah? It's fine." I murmured.

"Hey you guys ok?" Jeremy asked coming to sit down with drinks also Alaric and the other two girls.

"Yeah." Jamie muttered quickly giving a smile.

"Ok well here's your coke's, and this is Caroline and Bonnie, Elena's best friends." Jeremy said changing the subject I smiled shyly at the girls who smiled at me. "Hi I'm Katy," I said.

"I'm Jamie." Jamie said getting a little dazed. I rolled my eyes and nudged him he came out of his daze and frowned at me but had a blush.

"Hey nice to meet you, Elena and Jeremy talked about you guys quite a bit." The blonde, Caroline said smiling hugely and sat down on a table next to us.

"Good… I think," I said awkwardly while they laughed and I blushed again before I heard another voice.

"Caitlin? Jamie?" I looked up and saw Elena with two men on her sides I stood up and grinned at her but my grin left my face as I saw the black haired man.

"You!" I exclaimed glaring daggers at him as he did the same.

"Great thought I got rid of you." He muttered.

* * *

**_A/N: So what d'you think? Good? Bad? Should I carry on? Or should I quit while I'm ahead haha... so yeah tell me! Thanks :)_**


	2. Grill

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Nice to know people are actually__ reading it, haha :) means a lot! So here you go Chapter 2. Warning: Swearing. _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Katy POV_**

* * *

I stood glaring at the stupid douche of a bloody vampire.

"Whoa- wait you two have met?" Elena asked confused looking between the two of us.

"Could say that, we met under… bad circumstances," He muttered giving me a glare.

I scoffed. "You tried to kill me!" I whispered harshly trying not to draw attention to us, "wait what?" Jeremy asked looking at us before giving Damon a cold stare.

"Yes I tried to kill her. But in my defense I was hungry ok? So yeah be cool and I need a drink," he mumbled starting to walk towards the bar but Jeremy grabbed his arm pulling him back. Damon shrugged him off giving him a glare. "Don't touch me," Damon muttered darkly.

"Yeah well why the hell were you going to suck my little cousin dry?" He hissed angry.

"It was 3 years ago dude, deal with it. Now I seriously need a drink." He said walked towards the bar.

"So I'm guessing that you know about vampires…" Caroline trailed off, everyone stared at her and she looked at us, "what? Just asking." She mumbled pouting slightly to which I couldn't help but laugh at.

We were all sat down at the two tables, Damon was drinking away with Rick at the bar while we all talked.

"So how long have you known?" Elena asked frowning slightly. I clenched my hands together before shaking the thought out of my head, "since I were 10." I mumbled but they could hear it all.

"Really?" Bonnie asked shocked but gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled slightly at her before blushing again as everyone looked at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled taking a sip out of my coke. "Sorry about Damon… he's…" Stefan, his brother, trailed off but gave me a small smile and I nodded my head. "No it's alright it happened 3 years ago," I said.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." A teenage girls voice said scoffing slightly, I turned and saw a tall lady maybe 18 with blonde straight hair.

"Oh fantastic," Caroline muttered sarcastically making me smile slightly. Damon came over with Rick and sat down giving Blondie a glare. "Who are you?" Blondie asked looking at me then at my brother who sat next to me, "a person. What about you? Barbie wannabe?" I asked innocently making everyone looking at me shocked while Blondie glared at me shocked before rolling her eyes.

"You're going to regret saying that," She said dangerously.

"Go annoy someone else Rebekah," Damon muttered making me look at him confused but he gave me a wink before drinking his drink again ignoring everyone.

She rolled her eyes before stomping away to where two handsome men were at the bar. One had brown, cropped hair going to the side slightly while the other had blonde brown curls.

"She's…" Jamie trailed off looking at where Rebekah had gone. I giggled and ruffled his hair while Jeremy rolled his eyes and gave Jamie a fist bump.

"Come on little man, let's go play some pool yeah?" Jeremy said. Jamie nodded before walking off with Jer while I sat and watched him.

"So… how's Aunt Beth?" I froze slightly and felt tears prickling at my eyes at my mom's name. "She's doing good." I mumbled getting a confused look off Elena before I stood up.

"Err I'm going to the toilet." I muttered and walked to the restroom.

I splashed water over my face before sighing and drying my face. I held onto the counter top biting my lip with my eyes squeezed shut but all I could see was her dead body. Who did it!

Shaking my head a little I walked back out into the Grill when I heard my baby bro shout, "It's you!"

I walked over to where Jamie who was with Jeremy and the two men who were with Rebekah. He was pointing to a boyish looking face that had brown short hair with brown eyes.

"Sorry mate? I'm a little confused." He said with a strange accent. "James what's wrong?" I asked looking at him then wearily at the two men who looked at us.

"It's him Katy, he's the one… he's the one who…" He trailed off tears threatening to spill. I froze suddenly. He's the one who killed my mother. Rage filled me but I kept calm as Elena came over looking at the men wearily but bent down to Jamie's eye level while I stood up and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Elena asked softly. "He's the one who did it! He did it! He did it to her!" Jamie said getting louder and pointing to the boyish man. Luckily not many people were in here so no one looked at us except our table.

"Did what to who Jay?" Jeremy asked looking at Jamie.

"I'm sure my brother did nothing," The curly man said in a British accent looking at us with a glare.

"Yes, mate, but what have I done?" He asked amused looking between us his eyes lingering on me before he looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You killed her you blood sucking monster!" Jamie exclaimed. Everybody froze. It was deadly silent; you could probably hear a pin drop somewhere. My phone started to rung blasting over Jessie J, _why's everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious. _I know I shouldn't laugh but come on? Pretty funny right, so I just laughed on the inside while staying serious on the outside.

I answered it as another person came in and Rebekah came out from wherever she went.

"Hello?" I asked biting my lip not really wanting to be on the phone at the moment because one, there are vampires here so they can hear it bloody brilliant right? And two, I need to think of a way to kill the stupid douche who killed my mom.

"Katy! Where the fuck are you! I tried calling your home but there's no answer, then I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I got worried. I called Cameron as I thought you were fucking him but he said that he hasn't seen you since two days ago so I go to your house and it's FUCKING ON BLOODY FIRE! WHAT THE ACTUAL DONKEY!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as my best friend Mia shouted at me even the humans could hear it.

"First off, I'm not fucking Cameron at the moment I'm pissed off at him he's a dick. Second, I'm pissed off cause I'm not fucking him," I said with a smirk imaging her face.

"Slut." She muttered making me roll my eyes.

"Whore," I muttered, "third yeah… I don't know what happened is my… mom ok? Forth, why the fuck, is there so many things you said to me? I'm not very talkative you dick. Five, a donkey couldn't think of anything else, seriously? Go fuck Adam you slut." I said back to her.

"Ok but don't take your anger out on me just cause you're not getting any, and you're a crap liar Caitlin. Did you get high and drunk and decided to set your house on fire? She's… dead Kate… I'm so sorry… and I know that," I could hear a small sad smile in her voice, "yes seriously nope he's with some person I forgot. But where are you? I'm really worried about you Katy, you know what happened when he died," She said softly. I sighed and shook my head slightly before remembering I had an audience.

"I'm not like that anymore Mia you know that, yeah… thanks… what did the police say? Yes off course I know what happened I was the one doing it to myself Mia! I've fucked up before and I'm not going to do it again." I looked and Jamie and whispered, "I need to look after Jamie now." But the vampires could still hear me, fuck them.

"They couldn't confirm the body but it's her Kate, I know Katy… where are you?" She asked softly.

"At my cousin's…" I said awkwardly.

"WHAT!" She yelled making me flinch and Jamie give a chuckle even in this situation before he took the phone, temporary ignoring the vampire who killed out mom.

"Hey Mimi, still hot?" Jamie asked cheekily.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Mimi, thought we had something going on. You know I wouldn't tell Katy," He smirked at me I glared at him and punched his arm before taking my phone back.

"Hey it's me again, sorry my stupid brother." I said raising an eyebrow at Jamie who shrugged innocently and looked at Jeremy but I ignored them and listened to my friend.

"It's cool, he's cute," She said but I smirked.

"Really? You think my brother is cute? Stay away from him or I will rip your heart out, 'Kay babe?" I said sweetly getting wide hopeful eyes from Jamie.

"Ignore her Mimi! Don't deny our love!" Jamie shouted but I shoved him into Jeremy while I heard Mia laugh.

"You seem calm for what happened, but still pissed that you're in Mystic Falls, how did you get there?" Mia asked in a rush.

"I'm a calm person," I lied I was really killing myself from the inside, "got a ride from a… dude." I said awkwardly before spotting someone by the bar with Rebekah, the two men boy face and curls they were all looking at us. It was Elijah.

"Bullshit, and oh it's he fit? Age? Looks like? Give me details!" She screamed.

"Fuck off." I saw Elijah and his friends look at us amused, "I've got to go…" I said hoping to get out of this conversation.

"Oh hell now! At least give me a name?" I could literally see her pouting.

"I'll text, ok love you peace." I said quickly hanging up on her.

"Ok first off, what the hell?" Elena asked looking at me like an older sister. I gulped.

"Is that the time… oh I need to… go fishing?" I said quickly but blushed at my stupid idea while she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who died?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"No one," I said a little too quickly.

"Someone is, I could hear it but didn't hear who died," Caroline said frowning.

"No one died!" I said annoyed but blushed as everyone looked at me. They probably think I'm bloody bipolar, probably am… Jokes! I'm not… I think… another discussion with myself another time then I can decide if I'm going mad.

"We need to talk," Jeremy said seriously. "Do we have too?" I whined. Yes I actually whined.

"Yes we have too," Elena mimicked.

"Not until that blood sucker is dead." Jamie said glaring at the boy face that glared back. "I have a name, mate. It's Kol Mikealson, I'm guessing your little Jamie." He said smirking, "You have a bloody amazing mother. We had a heart to heart conversation," He said teasing us.

I froze before grabbing a pool cue, stupid? Yes. Before snapping it on my knee and forcing it into his chest he groaned while everyone just stared.

"Next time it'll be your heart, _mate_. So watch out," I snapped before pouring his drink over his head and walking out.

I'm amazing I know.

"Ok Boarding House. Now. We are talking about this. All of it." Elena said sternly.

Ok now my ego has deflated great, go and burst my bubble why don't you. Not going to buy you a drink now, I thought.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? Tell me what you think and what I should maybe do. Review please, it helps me out and so I know that I'm not just writing this for nothing. Thanks! Hopefully I got the characters to stay in their character, if I didn't please tell me so I won't mess it up in the future. If you're confused PM me, or say it in a review and I'll do my best to explain or answer any questions you guys have. Back to school on Monday so I'll only be updating every Saturday and if you're lucky maybe even a Friday as well but it will more likely be a Saturday as I have school and such. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, thanks! Hope you had a great Halloween!_**


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M A RUBBISH AUTHOR! :( but I've had a bad week with my Grandad dying last week then the funeral this week... so yeah sorry... this chapter is a long one because I owe you guys. So yeah tell me what you think about it! :) Chapter 3... Warning: mild swearing... _**

**_Disclaimer: I haven't been doing this but it is quite obvious that I don't own The Vampire Diaries otherwise Klaus and Caroline will be together already and Elijah and Kol will be in it more. I only own my OC's._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Katy POV_**

* * *

"Ok spill. And tell the truth," Elena said crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of me as I was sat on the couch like a child getting told off by their parents. Jamie was somewhere with Jeremy while I was stuck with the vampire brothers and Elena.

"You have a lovely home," I said to Stefan and Damon grinning a little force and sweetly.

"Yeah not going to work princess, so I suggest that you tell us the truth." Damon said smirking and taking a swig of his drink.

I sighed and pouted a little before telling them the whole truth, from the beginning.

"Ok… it started when I was 10-years-old and I came home from a play date. Jamie was only 7…"

"_Here we are Katy," Mrs. Felt said smiling softly. Mia, Jamie and I all groaned annoyed, "mommy why can't Kate and Jamie stay over one more night?" She asked whining._

_Mrs. Felt gave a laugh before shaking her head and got out of the car before coming over and getting Mia, Jamie and I out of the car. _

"_Sorry hon, but you all have school tomorrow. Katy and Jamie can stay next weekend, yeah?" She said smiling and her blonde locks._

"_Ok." Mia said pouting before running up to the house with Jamie giggling. I grinned and ran up with them and knocked on the door, daddy came and opened the door looking frustrated and confused bit had a fake smile on his face. _

"_Hello Sinead, thank you for dropping the kids off home." Daddy said and Jamie and I walked into the house, "no problem Gregg, they had a great time." Mia's mommy said smiling. _

_I hugged my best friend goodbye before they walked away and drove off; daddy closed the door but bent down to Jamie's eyelevel and mine._

"_Ok. You two, you mommy… she's a little different… ok?" He said strained. I frowned confused but Jamie just nodded his head._

"_Ok can I go play with my cars now?" He asked innocently, daddy nodded and kissed his head before Jamie ran upstairs. I stayed where I was and daddy pulled me into a hug, "what's happened to mommy?" I asked looking into his green eyes that are like my own. _

"_You know that she is… magical… well something happened. A very mean man came and bit her, you've heard of vampires right?" He asked I nodded my head as he moved a strand of my hair that had fell out of my braid, behind my ear, "Well one of them… bit mommy. So she has lost her powers and is now a vampire, she's a little upset but were going to try and cheer her up right?" He asked. I nodded my head determined he gave me a grin before kissing my forehead._

"_Ok go upstairs and play with your brother, baby girl."_

"So that's how I started to know about witches and vampires," I said looking at them. Elena seemed shocked; she just nodded her head before sitting next to me and wrapping her arm over my shoulder.

"What about werewolves? How do you know about them?" Stefan spoke up giving me an apologetic look.

I gave a cough and a small smile, "it's late… I need sleep," fake yawn here, "so yeah…"

"Nope not so fast princess, spill." Damon said stopping me from leaving. I frowned and glared at him.

"Fine I'm a werewolf, witch hybrid you happy?" I blurted out.

"Wow… didn't see that coming… who wants a drink?" Damon asked walking away. I rolled my eyes, "where's Jamie?" I asked no one in particular.

"Jeremy took him back to the house, I'll come with you." Elena said after a few moments. She got up and we both left going into her car.

"I thought you were going out with Stefan…" I trailed off. She sighed, "it' complicated." She murmured giving me a weak smile.

"Let me guess, you love Damon and Stefan but you're conflicted with these emotions and I'm guessing Stefan is different to what he use to be… he turned into the ripper." I said easily. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did-"

"I'm a witch… I checked up on you and Jeremy over time Elena," I said softly. She nodded her head giving me a smile before we pulled up at the house.

We got out and went inside, I said goodnight and went straight upstairs not bothering to eat even though I haven't eaten since yesterday but I'm not really hungry.

I changed into some shorts and a loose tee and took my hair out of a ponytail and ran my hand through it before getting into bed and falling straight to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 10am, I ran a hand through my hair and went downstairs seeing that everyone was out huh. I made some coffee and ate a slice of toast when I heard someone knock on the door. I frowned before going to the door and opening it seeing no one there but saw a navy box with a gold ribbon on the floor. I picked it up after looking around again then closed the door and went to the kitchen and placed the box on the counter opening it.

Inside was a deep purple dress that fades into black towards the end it was a beautiful ball gown. The corset had small sparkles on it and the straps where a soft material that was see-through. I looked at the letter that had come with it; it was an invitation to the Mikealson ball. Elijah's family…

On the back was a note.

_Can't wait to see you, save me a dance little wolf._

_Elijah._

I smiled slightly before sighing. I bit my lip and went upstairs and jumped into a shower to get ready.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Katy it's Elena, Rick is in hospital I'm at the Boarding House and Jamie is out with Jeremy." Elena said.

"What? What's happened to Rick? And ok… are you going to the ball tonight?" I replied.

"He's fine… someone stabbed him last night but he was wearing his ring that keeps him alive, and I'm trying to go but Damon won't let me." Elena muttered.

"Heard that! And it's not safe for you to go so don't make lies about me to Katy," I heard Damon shout making me laugh.

"Ok well I am… and I'm sure you'll figure out a way to go… see you later Elena." I said and hung up.

It was now 4pm and the ball doesn't start until 7pm.

I did my make-up first adding back eyeliner, mascara and smoky eye shadow before adding some lip-gloss. I brushed through my curls that reached mid-back before braiding it then pulling it up into a bun with grips, a few strands fell around my face. I put on my underwear and strapless bra before stepping into my dress and zipping it up. I smiled and I felt the fabric before I slipped on my black heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed the black gloves and slipped them on over my hands a little below my elbows.

I smiled as I moved around a little the light bouncing off my dress before someone knocked on my door.

"It's me, Elena. Are you ready?" Elena asked. I took a breath before I walked out and saw Elena looking beautiful in a golden and black dress.

"Let's go," She said smiling before we walked downstairs and hopped in her car.

We arrived at the mansion, why are they so bloody rich?

"Ready," I breathed.

"Yep, let's get this over with. The evil witch wants to talk to me," Elena muttered as we got out before walking up to the mansion. Elena walked in first and Damon saw her before I saw Stefan coming over to her, I smirked at them.

"Good luck Ellie," I muttered.

"No drinking Katy," She said sternly. I grinned at her and walked away.

I walked over to where a handsome young man was holding champagne and I picked a glass up he turned and gave me a charming smile.

"Hello," He greeted smiling seductively.

"Hey," I said back giving him a flirty smile before he froze and was looking behind me.

"I suggest that you somewhere else if you still want you paycheck," The amazing accent demanded. I smiled slightly before the man ran away and I turned and saw Elijah giving the young man a glare.

"Rude much," I muttered smirking. He looked at me and gave me an almost there smile that he seemed to do although not that much.

"You shouldn't be drinking," He said changing the subject. "Don't change the subject. You have probably scared him now, and I liked him." I mumbled.

"Well, do I scare you Caitlin." Elijah asked giving me a small smirk and moved closer. I kept my breathing under control and my heartbeat before replying, "nope. You seem like a big teddy bear," I smirked and drunk my drink in one go and gave him the glass and walked away while he stood there with his mouth open a little.

I stood by another couple as I saw the Mikealson's on the staircase, Elijah caught my eye and gave me a smirk while I blushed a little but drunk my drink.

"You aren't meant to be drinking," Stefan said standing next to me.

"Damon isn't meant to be with your girl but life's a bitch," I said softly.

He chuckled before Elijah started to speak.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," He started, "always formal," I muttered but Elijah heard and sent an amused look my way while Stefan smirked, "you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this," I looked at the mother of the badass family, eh… that's sounds cool… focus. Anyways… "It's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Damon spoke to Stefan quietly but I kept my eyes locked with Elijah's, "but tonight's pick is a Century's old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I walked away from Stefan and Damon as Elijah walked down the stairs quickly and he gently grabbed my arm as I passed, "dance with me." He requested softly.

I bit my lip. "I don't dance…" I mumbled looking at his hand on my arm, with his spare hand he lifted my face up to meet his, "please?" He asked. I sighed before muttering, "Fine but you owe me."

He held out his hand for me and I placed my hand in his, like they fit perfectly, strange right?

We went to the ballroom and started to dance to the music, "the dress suits you." Elijah murmured softly. "Thank you… you don't look so bad yourself in your tux… for a vampire," I smirked as he gave me an amused look and leaned forward so his lips gently touched my temple.

When he twirled me I landed in Kol's embrace, oh bloody hell.

"Hello pretty thing," Kol smirked. I rolled my eyes but carried on dancing with him.

"I'm confused, we've been together for a few seconds and you haven't staked me in the heart yet," He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, "don't test me. Although I know that you won't die so it's pointless but it is fun to see you in pain," I smirked biting my lip he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm thinking that if I didn't kill your mother, and you weren't trying to kill me we could have been good friends… well as good as friends you can be with a werewolf," He chuckled.

"Probably… but I probably would have still hated you, you're a stuck up brat." I said sweetly. He smirked but said nothing until the dance ended.

I walked away from Kol and grabbed another glass of champagne and walked around the mansion sipping at it. The glass got taken out of my hand and I frowned, "hey!" I exclaimed. I saw that it was Matt holding it, I grinned up at him.  
"Matty!" I giggled and gave him a hug, "hey Katy… your 15 no drinking. I'm surprised that Elena hasn't killed you already," I giggled at him.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," I grinned and took my glass back and finished it and handed him the glass while he scowled at it. I giggled and patted his head giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked away but hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into a secluded corned where no one else was.

"What the fuck?" I asked confused but turned and saw an amused Elijah. I frowned and whacked his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me, "what's wrong little wolf? And don't curse… it ruins your innocent look." He gave me a smile.

"First off, don't do that if you want to keep your suits," He mocked hurt, "don't touch my suits." He said and glared at me playfully while I smirked and gave him a cheeky wink, "and second I swore a lot yesterday." I countered folding my arms over my chest.

"Hmm yes, but don't do it otherwise I'll take a pair of converse every time you do, and I'm a man of my word." He said seriously. I gasped, "don't touch my babies!"

He chuckled before caressing my cheek, "such an exquisite beauty you are Caitlin Stewart." He murmured. I blushed and looked down not looking at his amused face.

"Go away," I mumbled, "Let's go… we'll be late for the toast." Elijah murmured coming out of a daze and stepping away from me like I was fire. I frowned slightly but covered it up with a small smile and watched as he walked away from me, like he was forgetting me. I sighed slightly, as a crazy thought came into my mind that has been coming in and out of my mind since yesterday… I shook the thought away it was crazy and stupid, before following onwards and saw Elijah standing with Elena.

My heart clenched as I saw him standing so close to her, I bit my lip before getting a glass from the waiter and held it as Ester did a speech to which I was only half listening to.

"Cheers," I mumbled with everyone else and took a sip but frowned a little at the strange taste it held. I shrugged it off and drunk the rest before walking around aimlessly. I came into a room just as I saw Caroline throw what looks like a bracelet at the hybrid Klaus, "You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." Caroline muttered and walked away.

I stood there as Klaus looked annoyed and confused, "you know… she'll come through. Care just likes to be difficult," I said remembering what Caroline is like when I looked into Elena's life.

"It's fine." He snapped, "Who are you anyway?" He asked looked at me with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, "Katy Stewart… Elena and Jeremy's cousin, you know them Elena you tried to kill her for your freaky hybrid thing," I said nonchalantly and looked around at the paintings and walked over to see the drawings.

"What are you?" He asked confused, "Werewolf witch hybrid, like you but you're a vampire werewolf hybrid." I mumbled picking up a drawing of a lady, "these are really good." I murmured.

"Thank you… do you draw?" He asked standing next to me. "I dabble," I smirked at him.

"Tell me, how are you a werewolf witch hybrid?" Klaus asked confused. "How are you a vampire, werewolf hybrid?" I asked rhetorically.

"Touché," He murmured and I started to walk out, "by the way. Don't give up with Care, even though you're the bad guy and all everyone still deserves to be happy so why should you be any different." I said before leaving.

I walked back downstairs and heard some commotion going on, I saw the Mikealson's all run out but not Kol, also Stefan and Elena, I ran out as well right behind Stefan holding my dress up, bloody dress.

"Damon!" Stefan and I shouted as we ran forward, Damon looked up from where he was on top of Kol, "guys get a room if you want to take it further than first base geez. Didn't realize you were that kinky Damon," I winked at him cheekily.

Everyone gave me a look but I just shrugged smirking, "what a women," I heard Klaus mumble but I didn't say anything just looked at Damon.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked incredulously, Damon looked at the Original's then at Elena and me, "maybe a little…" He trailed. "Don't forget kinky Damon!" I shouted while everyone rolled his or her eyes and I ignored the amused look from Elijah, going to ignore him now. Childish? Yes. Going to be interesting? Hell yeah baby.

"Far be it for me to cause a problem," He said looking at Elena. I glanced at my cousin before looking at Damon walking away and frowned.

"Hey does anyone have a pen?" I asked suddenly as I walked over to Kol.

"No… why?" Finn asked, huh first time speaking to him. "Going to draw a moustache on Kol's face, duh." I said, god wasn't it obvious?

Everyone groaned and turned and walked away, "what?" I asked but no one answered. "Buzz kills," I muttered before a pen fell in front of me, I looked up but saw no one although I couldn't help the smile that fell on my lips before I picked up the pen and drew a detailed moustache on his face and took my phone out and took a picture.

"Ah the beginning of sweet revenge," I muttered smirking.

* * *

When I got home, I went upstairs and checked on Jamie seeing him asleep with Jeremy next to him I sighed as I leaned on the doorway. I don't want this life for Jamie…

I walk into my room and grab my phone calling Damon.

"What do you want princess?" He asked.

"I need your help…"

* * *

**_A/N: So what d'you think? Bad? Good? Carry on? Lol... tell me what you think :) also I hope that I've kept the characters how they are in the series if not tell me and I'll sort it out. I know that Jeremy is meant to be in Denver by this episode but it fits with my storyline so yeah hold on... haha it is a fanfiction not everything has to be how it it :) review please! Love you guys! I'll try and update again tomorrow! _**


	4. Emotions All Hazy

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: Updated twice in one weekend... be happy;) so yeah only got one review on the last chapter... so yeah before I update the next chapter I need at least 2 more reviews please :') only so I know that people are reading it and I'm not just doing this and no one is reading it or enjoying it :) thanks! Chapter 4!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Elijah POV_**

* * *

Mother was up to something, I was sure of it but I just couldn't think of what. It's strange that she forgave Klaus so easily and wants her children to be a family again after a thousand years.

An image popped into my head making me smile. Caitlin. Her perfect golden brown curls framed her beautiful creamy heart shaped face, with sparking green eyes so full of light and innocence. My chest felt warm inside, it was a strange feeling although I liked it. I liked the way she made me feel, the way she looked at me and when she gets annoyed, or blushes… I have only known her a day but it feels longer. My dead heart longs for her, something I never thought I would feel again but Caitlin comes along and makes my heart want to beat and makes me want to fall in love again. But I can't and I won't. I promised to myself that after Katherine that I will never fall in love again… but even I can see myself breaking that promise the more I see Caitlin… but I won't. I will never fall in love again.

* * *

**_Katy POV_**

I woke up with my chest tightened. _It was for the best _I thought as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair before swinging my legs over my bed and got up and went into a shower.

Last night I asked Damon to compel Jamie… to forget everything about vampires, werewolves and witches and to have a normal happy life, remember me also our parents but our parents had died and he got fostered. Elena had spoke to me about what happened last night when she had talked to Ester about the Originals all being linked up as one so if one dies so do the rest. I didn't say anything when she told me this but I just thought of Elijah, stupid right? I mean I'm a 15-year-old girl that has a crush on a 1000-year-old vampire. Not exactly in your normal romance novel is it? Then Elena had asked Damon to compel Jeremy as well, he's starting a life over in Denver.

Strange how being here one day and I've already lost my brother and Elena has lost hers.

I got out of the shower and changed into black skinny jeans with a purple long sleeve tee and left my hair down. I slipped on a black knitted cardigan and done the buttons up before grabbing my purple converse and tying them on.

"Hey Katy…" Elena said coming into my room, "yeah?" I asked softly.

"What do you think about moving in?" Elena asked sitting on the bed. I looked at her before smiling, "yeah that will be pretty cool." I said giving her a weak smile. She returned it as well, "Ok well you can stay here…" She murmured.

"Oh no… Elena this is your-" "No. It's final. You're staying in this room, ok? We can sort it out later alright?" I nodded my head not arguing before she smiled and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"We'll be alright ok?" I nodded my head again, "I'm going to see Damon… you want to come?" I thought about it before shaking my head a no, "I'm good. I'll start in here, only if that's ok with you though." I said quickly. She gave a laugh before nodding her head, "yeah it's fine Katy. See you later." She said and left.

I sighed and started to work on the room by clearing out all of Uncle and Aunt's stuff and putting it in Jenna's room, before making the room more like me, the room was painted a deep blue and I liked it like that so that was cool.

When I had finished the room I grabbed my black coat also my phone and the letter my phone had left for me and wrapped a black scarf around my neck before walking outside and into the forest.

I sat down by a tree and looked around as the wind gently blew in my face before I got the letter out and looked at my name.

_Katy. _Taking a deep breath I undid the envelope and looked at the letter.

_To my dearest Katy,_

_I know that by the time you've read this that you are probably in Mystic Falls, staying with your cousins. I love you and Jamie so much, ok? I never wanted this to happen but unfortunately it did. I know what happened last time, when your father died… don't do it again darling, it wasn't your fault that I died even though you may think that it is, but it isn't._

_You see, I made a deal with a man you would like him darling, as he likes wearing suits. The deal was something that I can't tell you, but you must figure it out on your own, or you may see him one day… but his younger brother has to come and speak to me before he kills me, it's not either of those two vampires faults ok, darling? If you see them, I'm pretty sure you may, don't blame them darling you may be angry and upset but don't…_

_When I was 15, your age, I had just started to become a witch and got use to everything with the spells and magic. I went to town one day and that was where I met your father, he was 17 and was hanging around with his brothers John and Grayson. He instantly caught my eye and I his, we fell in love, love at first sight. When I went back home and told my mother, she was delighted but due to our family bloodline the Stewarts, there comes a curse. A week later my mother died. _

_I know that you are probably confused but it's all right darling… remember if you ever need me, just think of me and I'll be there. Forever and always. _

_I love you and Jamie, tell Jamie that I'll miss him and I know you Katy, if you meet a vampire I know what you will do but… it's for the best, he's too young for this life and so are you darling but you can't be dragged out of it I wish you could but you can't. _

_Look after Jamie while you can, and look after yourself, don't become what you became when he died darling. _

_Love always,_

_Mom._

I felt tears prickling my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I won't cry… I won't cry…

I heard something crash, I jumped and wiped the few tears that had fell and looked and saw Elijah going into the ground with Elena. I gasped before running over to where Elena was underground but hands grabbed my waist and I was suddenly in a car. I frowned and tried to get out but the car door was locked I turned and saw Elijah starting the car.

"Let me out," I said confused. He said nothing but just started to drive out of the forest. "Elijah… let me out." I growled. Oh yeah did I mention there's a full moon tonight? Makes my emotions all hazy…

"I swear to fucking God that if you don't let me out of this fucking god damn car I will kill you." I growled.

He looked at me before having a smirk on his face, "you've just lost two pairs of converse. Now why are you crying?" He asked changing the subject. I ignored him and brought my knee up and tried kicking the door open.

"Your going to break my car," He muttered I ignored him and carried on doing it.

"What is this car made off?" I muttered annoyed.

My car door opened and revealed Elijah, outside the Grill.

I got out and started to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the car, "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"**Don't tell anyone where Elena is." **I blinked confused before looking down and saw the letter in my hand.

Sighing I put the letter in my coat pocket and made my way into the Grill. I walked over to where Rick and Meredith were.

"Hey Katy," Meredith greeted, "hey." I replied and sat down ordering a soda.

I saw that Rick was on the phone, "whose he talking to?" I asked gesturing to Rick. "Damon…" She answered, I grinned before taking Rick's phone.

"Damon!" I giggled. "Are you drunk princess?" Damon asked amused. "Nope… what's the problem?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Tell her about your Original sex Damon," Rick said. I gasped dramatically, "You slept with Barbie Klaus?" I asked smirking just as Klaus and Kol sat down.

Klaus looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow but I just winked at him, "piss off princess. Heard you've been crushing on… shit I don't know…" I smiled. "That's because I'm not crushing on anyone Damon, but seriously what's the problem?" I asked.

"Elena's disappeared somewhere and we don't know where," Damon muttered. "Oh shit… I know where… but I can't say." I mumbled glaring at the counter. "What? Why can't you say?" Damon asked quickly. "Elijah compelled me not too." I muttered annoyed.

"Why aren't you on vervain?" Damon asked confused, "I'm a werewolf, witch hybrid Damon I didn't think that I would be compelled also… it fucks me up, cause I'm a freak show the vervain won't work on me," I replied annoyed.

"It's a full moon tonight…" Damon noted.

"I know… so my emotions are hazy, but I won't change… at least I hope not… I'll tell you about it another time, see yah!" I said and hung up giving the phone back to Rick.

Kol was looking at Meredith in a weird way, "ignore Kol he's a creepy psychotic dick." I said to her she gave a laugh while Kol glared at me.

I took my phone out and started to play Temple Run on my IPhone 4.

My game was interrupted by a text I frowned at the unknown number.

_Sorry about earlier, I'll speak to you later –Elijah_

I saved his number but didn't reply and carried on playing on my phone, "want to play pool?" Meredith asked me. I nodded my head and got up and went over to the pool table and set it up, "I'll break." I said and got a cue.

I sniffed the air and smelt vampire, I looked up and saw Caroline walking towards Klaus and Kol after giving a look to Rick, what? "Do you know what's going on?" I asked Meredith quietly.

"Yeah… Caroline distracts Klaus, while Rick daggers Kol. If one goes down they all go down," She replied just as quietly. I froze a little thinking of Elijah before thinking of him compelling me and then the letter.

Caroline walked out then Klaus followed her, she is a good actress…

My bones started to ache and I groaned quietly, stupid moon. Thank god I'm not transforming, but it still hurts… I can transform when I want but it hurts a little, and every full moon it still hurts.

I spotted Kol and he started walking over here, brilliant, "a women of your caliber could use much more suitable company." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "thanks Kol. Dickhead," I muttered and he winked at me.

"What's your name love?" He asked bending down to Meredith's ear, I took a shot and glared at Kol but he ignored me, "none of your business." She answered annoyed.

"Let's try that again, I'll start, I'm Kol." He said. "Yeah Kol the dickhead," I muttered and he bumped into my shoulder making me glare at him.

"Well why don't you get lost Kol," Meredith said annoyed. "Well why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," Kol replied.

I groaned, "rubbish pick up line ever dude," I said quietly so only he could hear, he frowned at me and mouthed 'what' but I just shrugged and took my go seeing Rick come in.

"Pretty sure she told you to get lose," Rick said as he touched her cheek, "pretty sure I don' care." Kol replied. I winced as he turned around and got stabbed by the dagger.

"Next time take a hint." Rick muttered and I picked up his glass that was filled with scotch and took a sip. Hmm…

"What do we do with him?" I asked ignoring the pain in my limbs, stupid wolf calm your ass.

"Take him outside, are you ok?" Rick asked looking at me. I nodded giving him a strained smile before downing his drink, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see you drink my drink just this once." He mumbled and we went out the backdoor.

I went outside with Rick; he was dragging Kol, and saw Damon and Stefan. "So your sexy doctor did good work," Damon said.

I smiled at Stefan and he returned it and stood next to me while I leaned against the wall, "you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah… it's a full moon so it's cool," I mumbled.

Suddenly Klaus came down and ripped the dagger out of Kol's chest and pushed Rick to the ground, Stefan went to stop him but Klaus threw him onto the stairs while I just looked at Klaus, "really? God someone is moody." I muttered while he glared at me.

"I should of killed you months ago," Klaus said to Damon, I went over and bent down by Kol to see the grey start to come away along with the veins, damn now he's going to be awake.

"Do it, still not going to stop Ester from killing you." Oh. Really Damon? Are you asking to be killed by a vampire, werewolf hybrid on a bloody full moon?

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked walking towards Damon I got up ready to intervene if something happens, "What? Didn't know that I was friends with your mommy." Damon said smirking, "Yeah we have a lot in common… she hates you just as much as I do."

"Harsh." I muttered giving Damon a look.

Klaus went to attack Damon, "Leave him." Elijah spoke. I turned and saw Elijah at the top of the stairs, "we still need him Niklaus," That's his real name? Wow… he really is old.

"What did mother do," Klaus asked walking forward, "what did she do Elijah." Klaus demanded. I stole a look from Elijah and our eyes locked before I turned away and sat down leaning my back on the wall looking at Stefan as he started to wake up.

"You tell me where the witches are, or I'll tell my sister to kill Elena right now." Elijah said holding his phone.

"Wait what? You left my cousin with Barbie Klaus?" I asked standing up putting my hands on my hips.

Elijah ignored me, so getting him back for that, while Klaus rolled his eyes. Damon looked up at the clock, "you told me that we had until after nine." Damon said annoyed.

"Well I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah said smirking. "Yeah and I'm sure I'm going to be happy to kick your ass in a minute," I muttered dryly.

Damon told them where the witches grounds where before Kol woke up, I walked over and kicked him in the stomach, "what was that for love?" He groaned as he got up.

"You're a dick." I said simply before walking back into the Grill.

"What's happened to your hand?" I asked as I saw Matt, "Oh… Kol broke it… you do know about the vampires and stuff right?" He asked. I nodded my head as he handed me a soda.

"Yeah he broke it." Matt said looking at his hand. "I can… err… do a spell and fix it?" I said sheepishly and blushed as he looked at me.

"You're a witch?" He asked confused. I nodded my head slowly, "yeah a witch-werewolf hybrid…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Is anyone normal in this town?" Matt asked more to himself than me, I laughed a little, "my brother is…" I trailed off and the smile fell from my face.

"What's happened to little Jamie?' Matt asked seriously. "He's better off not knowing about any of this Matt… but it's good." I said smiling a little.

Matt went to work while I sat by myself ignoring the pain in my limbs when suddenly my magic clenched and I gasp clutching my head for a few moments before it disappeared. Something has happened to a witch…

I finished my drink and got up and left and walked to Bonnie's house, I don't know why I just needed to go there…

I knocked on the door and Caroline answered, "What's happened?" I asked.

"Bonnie's mom got turned into a vampire…" Caroline said as I walked in, I saw Bonnie by her mom.

"Let me guess… Damon." I muttered and she nodded sadly. "Tell Bonnie… that it'll be alright, yeah? I had to deal with it. She will still be her mother," I said to Caroline and hugged her.

"Ok I will… Elena was here a few minutes ago, check on her and make sure that she's ok." Care replied I nodded and took one look at Bonnie and her mom before I walked out and headed back to the house that was now my new home.

"Elena?" I called out as I put my keys on the counter and ran upstairs and into her room, I saw her sitting on her windowsill reading a note.

"It's from Elijah…" She noted, I nodded my head as she held it out and I read it.

So that means that he can come into the house… I felt myself smile but hid it before handing the note back to Elena, "Bonnie doesn't blame you… you know." I said she looked at me before I pulled her into a hug.

"When did you get so mature hey?" She gave a small laugh. I smiled before pulling back, "I'm just cool like that." I grinned and walked out.

I went into my room and wasn't surprised to see Elijah standing by my window looking out into the road. I threw my coat onto my bed and took my scarf off and grabbed them both and went to my closet hanging them up but saw two pairs of converse missing. I rolled my eyes and took the letter out of my pocket as I closed the closet door.

"You knew my mother. And I want my converse back." I stated. He turned and looked at me before walking towards me and taking the letter out of my hands, "may I?" He asked softly. I shook my head a no, "you owe me explanations and my converse back." I said keeping the letter to me while I sat on the bed cross-legged.

He sighed and ran his hand through his neatly combed hair making it messy, "so stubborn." He muttered. "I made a deal with your mother when you were born. 2 weeks after your birthday, she had to die. When your mother set eyes on your father Gregg she fell in love instantly. When a Stewart woman falls in love, their mother dies a week or so afterwards so their power gets transferred over to their daughter. But the mother only dies when the daughter meets her true love, the man that will be the father to the children she bores. The Stewart daughter will gain her mothers powers as well as her own, it's a twisted curse that was set upon the Stewart bloodline." Elijah explained.

"So… when a Stewart daughter meets her true love, the one that will be the father to her children, her mother dies and the power her mother has goes to her daughter." Elijah nodded his head, "That's… twisted. But how come my mom died? What was in the deal? You didn't explain the deal just the curse." I pointed out.

He frowned but had a small smile on his face, "you're very clever. Not many people would figure that out. Your birthday was 2 weeks before you mother died, correct? So you were 15 when she died. Your mother didn't want her powers being transferred over to you… otherwise it would have killed you as you are part werewolf; it wouldn't work. Your not even meant to be part werewolf and witch either, but if you had more power then it was more than likely that you could have died from it." He explained.

"So mom died before I met my true love… or soul mate… so I wouldn't have died. She died so I didn't have too." I murmured. "Why did Kol kill my mom… instead of you?" I asked looking at him.

"Your mother asked me not to kill her so she asked Kol." Elijah said looking at me in the eye.

I nodded my head. It was quiet for a few minutes, which I was grateful for.

"It's not your fault… ok Caitlin?" I just stayed there.

"Sleep, your tired." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"You're leaving." I blurted out suddenly.

"Only if you want me too," He said softly, "I don't want you to." I replied before he left.

* * *

**_A/N: So what d'you think? Good? Bad? I know I ask this every time lol but I need feedback:) do you like the relationships that's going on? And what do you think of Jamie? Got a few ideas for him cause he's so cute :P review please! Until next time... adios amigos_**


	5. Meeting And Seeing But Not Believing

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot! I take them all into consideration :) sorry for the delay... by a day... but still I'm sorry electricity went so yeah I couldn't update but here it is :) hope you guys like it... Warning: some sexual content, some swearing._**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Katy POV_**

* * *

"Did I mention that I don't run?" I said again. Matt laughed while Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later I'm knackered and Elena signed me up for school so I need to get ready for that. Thanks cousin!" I shouted as they ran away before I started my run back to the house.

"God I am so unfit," I muttered getting my keys out. "I beg to differ, love." I froze before turning around and saw Kol.

"Why you here? I thought that you left?" I asked confused. "Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye now could I?" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "So are you going to invite me in, love." He asked walking towards me.

"Nope I'm good, thanks, bye." I said smirking.

"Not so fast-" Kol started to say. "Leave. Now Kol," I smiled as I was facing the door at hearing his voice.

"Such a buzz kill Eli, well see you two for now." And I heard him disappear.

"Well… can I come in?" I felt his breath on my neck, I turned and stared into his creamy brown eyes, "nope you can't either. Bye Eli," I teased and walked in closing the door before running upstairs smiling as I went into my room and saw him sitting on my bed.

I fake frowned, "I said you can't come in." I pouted, he chuckled and stood up walking over to me pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I've already been invited in love." He murmured.

"Hmm, did you bring my converse?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he smirked but said nothing. I raised an eyebrow but he stayed quiet so I did the most mature thing that I could do in a situation like this. I flicked his forehead.

"Ouch…" He muttered confused, I grinned up at him, "you're a strange being Caitlin." Elijah mumbled.

I shrugged, "I try," I said with a small smile tugging at my lips. "But seriously, where are my converse?" I asked seriously and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Somewhere safe… you get them back when you have earned them." He said calmly.

I groaned. "Dude! Seriously I want my converse back." I complained pouting slightly, but he stayed in his calm and business mood so I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower.

After my shower I changed into dark wash jeans with a long sleeve grey tee that has a silver pattern on it also some black ankle boots. I left my hair down and went back into my room where Elijah was but I ignored him and went downstairs and into the kitchen and made myself some coffee.

"Your ignoring me," Elijah stated as he suddenly appeared next to me, I didn't jump and just got my cup of coffee and went into the living room turning on the television.

I felt my phone buzz and saw a text from Elena. _Ricks in jail, apparently he tried 2 kill Meredith tell u more l8r x –Elena _

I frowned but put my phone away and sipped my coffee. "How long are you going to keep up with this charade Caitlin," Elijah asked sighing slightly.

"Till you give me my converse back." I retorted.

"Fine… but only if you come on a drive with me, I want to show you something." Elijah said calmly. I looked up at him but he had already left, I bit my lip before turning the television off and putting my cup away then grabbing my jacket and going out and getting into his black car.

"I'm not going to have to break your car to try and get out again am I?" I asked with a slight smirk. He gave me an amused look before driving away from the house.

We stayed quiet during the whole ride, to wherever Mr. Calm and Collected, was taking me. Probably going to get killed… great.

"If you try to kill me, I'll bite you." I said smiling innocently. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing before we pulled up to a house. "Whoa… your not going to rape me, are you?" I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes but got out, I smiled to myself and went to open the door but Elijah had already done that. "Thanks Eli," I said grinning, and went to walk towards the house but he pushed me against the car.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked seriously. I nodded my head casually and walked away. Elijah easily caught up with me and did something I didn't expect him to do; he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together casually, I tried to ignore the butterflies flying around my stomach. I gave him a look confused but he just returned an innocent look making me roll my eyes before we came to the door.

Using his free hand Elijah knocked on the door a woman around her early thirties opened the door smiling.

"Hello, how can I help you young people?" She asked nicely. Elijah opened his mouth to reply but stopped when a boy came running up to the lady but he had his back to us. I felt Elijah's gaze on me but I ignored it and held in my gasp as I saw that it was Jamie, as he turned around. I cleared my face of all emotion as emotions started to bubble up.

He frowned, "hey… you remind me of my sister." He stated confused. The woman frowned, "Jamie… why don't you go play with Alicia yeah?" She said softly. Jamie frowned and got that stubborn look on his face.

"No. Why does she look like my sister, Katy." Jamie said stubborn and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jamie, go play." The woman said again but more sternly, he shook his head and she grabbed his arm. I stepped forward but Elijah grabbed my waist making shivers go up my spine but I ignored it and tried to get out of his strong grip.

"Jamie. Go." He said again, Jamie gave me a look before he walked away sulking.

"I think you two should go, and don't come near Jamie again." The woman said when Jamie was out of hearing range and shut the door in our faces. I growled and went to kick the door in but Elijah pulled my away with his arms wrapped around my waist.

He pulled me towards the car and placed me in the passenger seat, I went to get out but he was to quick and started to drive away. I kicked the door with all my might and growled. The car stopped and I jumped out running a hand through my curls angrily and frustrated.

"Why did you take me there, Elijah?" I asked angrily as he got out and leaned against the car calmly looking at me. "You needed to go there, Caitlin. You can't bottle up your emotions all the time you have to let them out. This was the only way I could think of to help you let your emotions out." He said calmly.

"What? Since when do you care about me Elijah? Nothings wrong with my "emotions" I'm fine, ok? I'm fine. I'm good. I'm great actually! Just a little pissed off that you took my to see my brother, actually a little more than pissed of actually." I exclaimed.

He just stood there looking at me calmly. I stormed up to him and got right in his face, "why? Why did you take me there? You knew what happened. You knew what I did. So why are you trying to ruin it?" I asked angrily, before he could say anything I carried on, "My mom's dead, my dad's dead, Jamie's mom and dad are dead. He was living a perfect life for a few days and you brought me here and ruined it all! He doesn't need to be involved in this crap! He's 12 years old for crying out loud! You promised me… you made a deal with me, that night when you picked us up. You swore that no harm would come to me or Jamie, doing this will bring him harm. I thought you didn't break your deals, Elijah, I guess I was wrong." I said stiffly and walked away from him.

"Have you ever thought what Jamie wants? I know you did this for his safety, and think that it's the right thing. But is it really Caitlin? What if Jamie can handle this? What if he doesn't want to be separated from his only family that he has left, all because of the supernatural world, have you ever asked him what he thought about this? Before you asked Salvatore to compel him and make him forget everything other than his parents are dead and his sister is somewhere else and can't look after him. I did this for you, Caitlin. I know you think your fine, you tell everyone that you're fine but are you really? Have you properly cried since your mother's death? Or even your fathers…" He said pushing me against the car making me look him in the eye, "And don't you ever, I mean ever, say that I don't care about you Caitlin Stewart. I care about you more than you will ever know." He said dangerously calm.

My breathing hitched as our faces were so close together before he pulled back after a few moments. It was quiet as we just stood still, waiting for something to speak about. I took in his words… he cared about me… he actually cares about me. "You're lucky that I haven't bitten you vamp boy," I said smirking playfully. He gave me an amused look before answering, "whatever you say wolf girl." He said giving me an almost there smile like normal.

"So… what's happening now?" I said slowly. "We could go back to Mystic Falls…" He stated walking towards the passenger door and opening it for me, I got in and waited till he got in the car, "or we could stay somewhere and just… be normal." He said giving me a small smile and driving off to wherever we were going to stay.

From Richmond, Elijah drove all the way to Washington. After a few hours drive and a small nap, gas stop later we arrived at a fancy motel in Washington. I giggled as Elijah got out off the car and opened my door holding his arm out for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his and got out. We walked into the fancy motel and I took in the sight of the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Wow…" I whispered in awe.

Elijah chuckled before going to reception and booking a room, then we went to the elevator that was all shiny and smelled like pine cones making me smile thinking of the forest. "What you thinking about, love?" Elijah asked softly. "Nothing…" I sang smirking slightly. He raised an eyebrow but the elevator door opened to our floor and I ran out, "err… what room are we?" I asked sheepishly. Elijah chuckled and went to a room I awkwardly followed him rubbing the back of my neck.

"I knew what room it was…" I muttered as I walked into the room.

I looked around and smiled at how fancy it was, totally Elijah.

"I'm heading down to the bar… peace Eli." I said and started to make my way towards the door but got stopped by Elijah suddenly appearing in front of me with the door closed.

"You're 15, and also in my care since we aren't in Mystic Falls, so therefore you aren't allowed to drink." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I frowned confused and tried to move him out of the way but he was too strong.

"Seriously… Elijah move." I said annoyed and tried to move him again but he stayed where he was with an amused look plastered on his bloody handsome face. "Ok, not my fault what I'm about to do. Sorry about the pain," I said smirking and leaned up on my tiptoes and bit his neck with werewolf venom.

He hissed in pain and moved out of the way holding his neck giving me a glare, I just gave him an innocent smile, licked my lips before winking at him and going downstairs. Instead of going to the bar, where he will look when he's healed I went to the club that was 2 blocks down. I went straight to the bouncer and he raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you kid?" He said scoffing slightly. I used my magic and tapped him on the arm softly, he turned so he was in a daze and let me through making me smirk.

I went into the loud club and smirked, and made my way towards the bar ordering a vodka. Someone came and stood next to me, I turned and saw a handsome man about 21, and he gave me a cocky smirk and leaned closer. "Hello sexy, up for a dance?" He asked as I got my drink. I bit my lip teasingly and drunk my drink in one, savoring the sting in my throat, "sure." I answered and he led to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and pressed our bodies against each other, we moved in time to the beat, hands roaming each other's bodies. His lips pressed against my neck moving to my jaw line then back down, I closed my eyes breathing in deeply.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" He asked deeply, I nodded my head and we went to the bar and got a few more drinks getting buzzed before going outside and out back into the alley. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly on the lips, I returned it but I didn't use my strength on the defenseless human, "hmm…" He murmured against my lips as I unbuttoned his shirt.

As he was taking off his jeans and I tried taking mine off he got pushed off me, I frowned and growled a little. "What the hell?" I asked angrily and glared at Elijah who was glaring at the human who was knocked out on the floor.

"Seriously Elijah?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him, he turned to me and zoomed over to me quickly giving me my long sleeve shirt and jacket that were taken off me when I was making out with the human, I slipped on my shirt and roughly grabbed my jacket out his hand and stormed off.

He grabbed me arm, and made me look at him. "What?" I snapped annoyed again. "You bit me, don't talk to me like that." He said frowning slightly. I rolled my eyes and got out of his grip and walked to the motel. I went straight up to our room and slammed the door in his face, and went to the bedroom. Oh great… it's only a double bed. Brilliant.

I got my phone out of my pocket and saw 10 missed calls from Elena and several texts from everyone else. Sugar.

I sent Elena a text: _staying with a friend tonight I'll c u tomoz –Katy_

"Ok you're angry with me… but you bit me so I say that we're even." Elijah stated from the door of the bedroom. I ignored him and took my jacket off and shoes, "Caitlin… I'm sorry. But he shouldn't be touching you that way," Elijah grumbled almost mad at himself. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Thanks for caring Elijah… seriously… but I can make my own discussions ok? and I'm… sorry too… for the bite… at least it healed right?" I said smiling weakly. He zoomed in front of me making me a jump a little, which added a small playful smirk to his face, "hmm yes it was a painful bite, little wolf. Remind me to never get on the wrong side off you." He said smirking and kissed my forehead.

"Time for sleep," He said softly. I nodded my head and got into the bed pulling the covers up to my chin. Elijah kissed my temple, "goodnight little wolf." He mumbled before I fell asleep after the exhaustion of today.

* * *

**_A/N: What d'you guys think? Tell me please :) review guys! Hope you have a good night, and I'll update next week :) peace and love guys! _**


	6. Mia, Adam and Oliver

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: Ok I know I'm a day late but I had bad writers block as I usually write a this before I post it, after I've read, edit, read, edit then post. Hope it's alright :) it's a little shorter but it is kind of like a filler chapter there will be more drama to come and Katy's past is starting to unravel itself which will mean more Elijah/Katy moments! Yay! Haha:) this doesn't have much with Elijah in it, except the ending... ;) but this is a sort of important chapter as it will have something to do with Katy's past and future :) hope you like it!_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Katy POV_**

* * *

Elena had filled me in, in all the details that I had missed when I was having a little trip with Elijah when I got home yesterday. Off course they all wanted to know who my "friend" was, but I said nothing better keep them guessing, eh. Today was going to be my first day back at school, great right? Nope I don't want to go but Elena is making me and Jeremy phoned me when I woke up and said that if I don't go he will kick my ass when he gets back also Elijah said that he won't give me back my converse, dick isn't he?

I looked in the mirror to make sure that my outfit was alright, I was wearing a black high waist shorts with a white t-shirt that has a love heart on it, that was tucked into my shorts then knee high black converse also a leather jacket. My hair was left down like normal, and since it was near the end of January, I also got a scarf, I don't get that cold as I'm a werewolf.

I went downstairs with my bag and got some coffee, thinking about how I've nearly been here a month, whoa that's gone by quickly.

I need to do the funeral… for my mom… she needs a funeral… shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts I looked at the time, shit! I was late and it was my first day! This is just great!

I grabbed my bag quickly before running outside but froze when I saw who was outside.

"Mia?" I asked in shock. "Caitlin Stewart you better bloody explain. What the hell is going on!" Mia exclaimed. I grinned before running over to my best friend and pulling her into a hug, she laughed and hugged me back as well.

"I've missed you Mia," I said sincerely to my best friend, "missed you too Kate. But seriously we need to talk now, so know anywhere to talk?" Mia asked seriously.

I bit my lip; well at least I get out of going to school, "yeah sure… there's this place called the Grill?" She nodded my head and we got into her car chatting all the way there. When we got there, we got out and made our way inside going over to a booth.

"So… how've you been?" Mia asked after the serve had gone to get our orders, "I'm… good… you?" I asked smiling with a little force. "Bull, Kate, you haven't started to-" I cut Mia off before she could say anything, "no! Off course not Mia! At least not yet…" I murmured the last bit to myself. "When was the last time you ate Katy?" Mia asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I froze… "Err… I dunno…" I admitted not lying because I can't lie to Mia, well at least not all the time.

"Katy," Mia groaned, "you can't do this to yourself! When your dad died-" I interrupted her, "don't Mia…" I pleaded feeling the memories come back when I had kept them away for ages.

"No. Kate, no, you need to listen. This isn't good for anyone, not you not your family or friends," Mia said. "Most my family is dead." I said dryly, seeing people come in, shit... why do they ALL have to come in at the same time? I thought they hated each other… meaning Klaus, Rebekah, Elena, Matt, Care, Stefan and Damon also the bloody Mr. Calm and Collected. I ducked and hopefully they didn't notice me, Mia gave me an odd look but carried on talking.

"So that doesn't mean that Elena, Jeremy or Jamie doesn't care about you Kate. I care about you, even bloody Cameron cares about you!" Mia exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and giggled when she said Cameron, "how is little Cameron?" I asked smirking.

"He's annoyed because he can't fuck you," Mia said smirking I rolled my eyes as our server which was different… it was now Matt. Really?

"Hey Katy, aren't you meant to be at school? Who's your friend?" Matt asked looking at Mia, "I'm ill… and this is my best friend in the whole world Mia but I really hate her," I said grinning. Mia scoffed, "babe please you wish you were as cool as me, and Katy and school in the same sentence? Ha! Kate always ditched with Cameron when we went to school didn't you Kate? Hey I'm Mia the cool one of this crap friendship," Mia said smirking. "I'm Matt… nice to meet you," Matt said giving a laugh and looked behind him. I did too and notice Elena looking at me, shit.

"Could you get my friend a big cheese burger, fries and a chocolate cake please?" Mia asked sweetly. The thought of that made me sick, and I usually love food! "No it's good-" Mia covered my mouth with her hand and I glared at her, well tried to but Matt walked off to get my order. I frowned and Mia took her hand away smiling smugly.

"I'm not hungry Mimi." I said pouting, "Sorry but that only works with Jamie, and you need to eat you haven't eaten for what like since you've been here? And that's nearly a month Caitlin Louise Stewart!" I winced at my full name damn her.

Oh snap, there are vampires and hybrids at the bar brilliant now they are probably being noisy buggers. Stuff them.

"Have you got any vodka?" I asked Mia she gave me a look, "no… and if I did, which I don't, you wouldn't have any Katy. Remember when your dad died? You drunk like… all the time as soon and you were only 12! Then you began to-" I threw my bag at her to shut her up, they don't need to know the rest. I was pretty mucked up as a kid.

My dad died when I was 12… "Ok so I'm guessing that you don't have any vodka…so seriously why are you here Mia? Not that I don't mind… but why? I've been gone for a month and you chose now to show up…" I said trying not to be harsh.

She sighed and took a sip of her coke before looking at me, "your mom is dead Kate… so there's… there's the funeral. It's in two days Katy," She said softly. I froze before clenching my fist together. "Who organized it?" I asked dreading to know the answer.

"It's doesn't-" I cut Mia off, "who organized it Mia." I asked dangerously quiet.

"Oliver did…" I closed my eyes as Mia said those two words before standing up and running a hand through my hair not caring if they all heard that or if they see anything that happens, I don't care what they think of me anymore.

"Why-why is… why is he… why is he back Mia?" I asked, my shields breaking down slowly that I always kept up even around Elijah but hearing that name… it just crumbles them all down again.

"I don't know Katy… I don't know… but… there's nothing we can do now Kate. He's going to be there… and he wants you to come and Jamie, he wants you both there. You're his niece and nephew. He's your uncle." Mia said softly trying to not make me blow up at her.

"He's not my uncle… he's no family of mine after what he did… what he did to… to… he's nothing." I said through gritted teeth and banged my hand onto the table feeling tears glistening in my eyes before looking back up at Mia, "I'm scared Mia… I'm scared… scared of him… I'm scared." I said with a few tears falling down my face before Mia pulled me into a hug and I tried not to cry, no one can see me weak… but I am…

"I'm weak Mia… he will use that… he will see me weak and use it to his advantage just like he did before! I'm not strong; brave I'm pathetic and weak… I'm nothing… but I need to be strong for Jamie I have to be, I have all my life so why should I stop just because of that twat?" I said wiping the few tears that have fallen. Mia gave me a soft look like she doesn't believe what I just said, to be honest I don't believe it either but I need to. I can't be weak. I can't break down and cry, like a baby I need to be strong…

"You know it's alright to cry right Kate?" Mia said as we sat back down again I just nodded my head and it was silent all that could be heard was the soft talking of the vampires at the bar who probably heard all of that but I don't care.

"Anyway… tell me about the mysterious guy that gave you a lift?" Mia said raising her eyebrows suggestively making me laugh and catch Elijah's eye, he gave me a smirk but I could see that he wanted to talk soon, I just nodded my head slightly and turned back to Mia with a smirk on my face.

"Hmm… well… he is charming, endearing, and a teddy bear." I said grinning as Mia laughed and I saw Elijah raise his eyebrow at me before Klaus talked to him.

"Ok… 1-10…" Mia said meaning how hot is he out of 10; I bit my lip before saying, "100." I said blushing slightly while Mia 'ohh'ed', "so when do I get to meet the mystery guy to kidnapped my best friend?" I rolled my eyes at Mia.

"What does he look like," She asked. I tilted my head to the side thinking about what to say before getting my phone out and texting her. _He's at the bar, he's the 1 in the black and blue suit x –Katy _

Mia looked at the text before smirking and standing up, I raised an eyebrow at her confused but she grinned and walked over to the bar and stood between Damon and Elijah, bum.

I stood up quickly and just as Mia was going to say something to Elijah I covered her mouth with my hand, "err… hi guys." I said blushing as everyone stared at me.

"Why aren't you are school princess? And who's your friend?" Damon asked looking at me confused. "This is Mia… my douche bag of a friend," I said ignoring the first question and Mia licked my hand, "ew!" I screeched and jumped back before wiping my hand on Klaus.

"Thanks love," Klaus said sarcastically, "no problem." I said smiling sweetly back before glaring at Mia while she shrugged innocently and turned to Elena.

"Hey you're Elena, right? Katy's cousin… I'm Mia." Mia said holding her hand out, Elena shook it smiling, "yeah… so your from Richmond right?" Elena asked and Mia nodded her head. "How did you get here from all the way from Richmond?" Care asked.

"Oh I got a lift… from a guy." Mia said winking at me, I groaned and face palmed, "you're hilarious." I said dryly.

"But seriously how did you get here," Rebekah asked speaking up for once, before Matt placed a plate right in front of me with the burger, chips and cake, I gulped feeling sick.

"Thanks Matty…" I said softly and took a bit out of the fries hmm they are nice. Mia smirked as I ate my breakfast/ lunch but I just stuck my tongue out at her and finished the burger damn I'm hungry!

"A friend of mine and Katy's dropped me here, he's around somewhere." I frowned confused, before recognition showed on my face. "Adam's here?" I asked grinning. Mia nodded her head slowly before I squealed making everyone raise their eyebrows but I just shrugged as I got my drink and bag, I drunk my drink after I finished the whole breakfast/lunch and gave me bag to Elijah who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks little wolf," He said quietly I winked at him before sitting on a bar stool with Mia.

"Wait… Elena why haven't you kicked princess's ass for ditching school?" Damon asked, I glared at him but he gave me a smirk.

"She's got a good reason to ditch. Plus this is the one and only time I'll let you ditch ok Katy?" Elena said. I groaned but nodded my head while Mia giggled.

"What about her?" I whined pointing to Mia who smirked and moved her blonde hair out of her face, "Mia isn't my responsibility whereas you are." I pouted before giggling as I saw Adam walk in with shopping bags.

"Mia I swear to God I am never carrying your shopping bags again! I can't find the car because you drove it somewhere!" Adam complained. I jumped down from my stool and ran over to him jumping into his arms, "whoa nice to see you too Kate," Adam said spinning my around in his big muscle arms, he's on the football team.

He put me down keeping his hands on my waist as he kissed my cheek, "good to see you babe. Cameron won't stop complaining about how you've ran away to some other guy," I giggled as he did a dramatic voice.

"I'm tempted…" I sang grinning, he grinned before looking at Mia and pouted, "Mimi… where's my truck?" Adam asked pouting. I rolled my eyes as I got out of Adam's grip and Mia walked over, "safe and sound hon." She replied before she kissed him. I made a gagging noise, "stop being lovesick fools and give your best friend a hug." I said rolling my eyes dramatically before they both hugged me.

As we pulled back Adam asked me a question, "so are you still dating Cameron, little C?" Adam asked ruffling my hair.

"No… were broke up at the party… but were all good now, I think." I said softly and rocked on my heels. Adam nodded before looking at Mia then at his watch. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before sighing, "it's time to go Mia if were going to get back before our parents kill us." Adam said frowning slightly.

I felt my face fall, but put on a fake smile, "oh… it was nice to see you guys again." I said softly to them. Mia hugged me. "I'll see you in two days ok? Then we can talk again, good luck with mystery guy." Mia said smiling I nodded my head as Adam hugged me again.

"See you babe, everything will get better ok? Miss you in Richmond, ditching and getting drunk." Adam laughed. I giggled and smiled at him before he kissed my cheek again and Mia waved at everyone while Adam nodded before they left the Grill.

It was silent before I sighed and walked out seeing their car drive away from Mystic Falls. This was the first day that I actually felt like a normal human being, where everything was fine and there were no mythical creatures…

* * *

After Elena cooked us dinner and we ate it, she left to go and see Stefan and Damon, I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas before going back into my room and seeing Elijah by my bed holding my bag.

"You left this," he said softly. I nodded my head and took my bag and went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and twisted it looking at my bare arm. I froze and took a shaky breath as he looked at my arm before lifting the other one up and looking at it as well.

"This was what your friend meant, wasn't it Caitlin?" I didn't answer and looked down, he let go of my arms and grabbed my bag throwing it onto my chair before lifting my chin up to look at him, "it's ok to cry you know. Please… Caitlin… please… don't hurt yourself anymore please just let it all out. I'll be there to help you." He said softly before I felt the tears fall, the tears that I have tried to so hard to keep in and never let out because I didn't want to be weak but Elijah is there for me, when no one else could be, no one understands me but it's like Elijah does and he's going to be here for me through it all.

* * *

**_A/N: So what d'you guys think? Review please! Remember two reviews before the next one :) thanks guys! The next chapter will have more Elijah in it... also maybe the funeral where it will begin all the drama with a bang, also more Kol :) hope you guys like this, more twist's to come! Review please! Till next week! Have a good start to December guys! Peace and love! :)_**


	7. Bloodlust

**_Strings and Lies_**

**_A/N: hey guys! Hope you're all ok! So yeah thanks for the reviews means a lot to know that people like this fanfiction :) basically I'm working on another one, called The Mute Lockwood it's about Tyler's little sister being mute and it starts right at the beginning of TVD. It's pretty cool, I'm working on chapter 2 right now and it's probably going to be a Kol/OC with a little Klaus/OC but mainly Kol. It's pretty cool, so tell me if you guys would read it :) I'll probably get it posted around New Year as I'm going to write one season then post it while I'm working on Season 2 :) hope you guys like this chapter it's a little different and this is where drama starts to happen also I kind of hate Klaus in this one haha :) but yeah there's a little surprise at the end of it so I hope you like it :)_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Katy POV_**

* * *

I woke up seeing Elijah pulling on his suit jacket. He looked over at me and I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep again. Trying to calm my heart and keep it like I was sleeping, there were lips on my cheek. "I know that you are awake, Caitlin." He said into my ear. I opened my eyes and was met with his dark eyes and a small smirk playing on his lips. I shrugged innocently, "was worth a try." I said before grabbing his tie and pulling him into my bed giggling. He smiled before using vampire speed and pulled me on top of him, I giggled again.

"Got you little wolf," He said and pretended to bite my neck, laughing I tried to get out of his grip but he kept me there.

I stopped trying to get out of his grip and just laid on his chest playing with the end of his tie, "I like you being like this. All loose and not Mr. Calm and Collected." I said softly.

"Well I like seeing you smile and laugh, so how about if you smile and laugh for me at least once a day I won't always be Mr. Calm and Collected, as you call me, around you." Elijah said. I looked up and bit my lip before nodding my head, "ok it's a deal. But seriously I want my converse back." I said seriously.

"You didn't go to school yesterday, so you need to go to school today. Then I'll give them back to you." Elijah replied, I pouted but he ignored it so I sat up and grabbed my clothes for today walking into the bathroom.

When I came out Elijah was still there but he was looking through my sketchbook, "my dad got me that… when I was 10. Kind of a something to help get through what was going on really. My brother got new toy cars." I said smiling at the memory.

_I was sitting in my room playing with a puzzle when my dad came in. "Hey Katy, you ok?" Daddy asked. I nodded my head and carried on making the puzzle that was meant to be a duck._

"_So since everything has been a bit hectic, I've got you and your brother some things. Here yours," Dad said handing me over a box. I looked up at him confused before unwrapping the box and pulling out 5 sketchbooks. "Wow." I said feeling the book. "They're beautiful," I whispered and grinned at my daddy. He grinned back at me and kissed my head, "perfect for my little girl then aren't they?" He said and I giggled._

"_You can draw whatever you want in them ok? They should last a good 5 years or more." He said and I nodded my head hugging him. "Thank you daddy, you're the best." I said grinning. "So are you little girl," He replied._

I snapped out of my daze seeing Elijah right in front of me, looking at me concerned. I just shrugged before walking away and grabbing my bag going downstairs seeing that Elena had already left.

"You need to eat." Elijah said, "I'm not hungry." I replied back and went to walk out the door but Elijah had appeared in front of me, "'Lijah… seriously I'm not hungry ok?" I said annoyed. He raised an eyebrow and I tried to get past again but he wouldn't let me, "Don't make me bite you again Eli." I said smirking as I recalled the memory.

"I could always compel you to eat and to not bite me Caitlin." Elijah said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but would you really want me to hate you for the rest of eternity?" I asked back and he just looked at me. I groaned before walking back into the kitchen, "wipe that bloody smirk off your face 'Lijah!" I shouted as I made some toast.

"I didn't have a smirk on my face," Elijah replied coming back into the kitchen with his eyes looking amused. "Hmm… sure." I said sarcastically.

I grabbed the toast and added jam to it before taking a bite, "Snap… Elijah can you go and get my phone from upstairs please?" I asked looking at my pockets realizing that I don't have my phone. Elijah nodded and went upstairs, I quickly through the toast into the bin and grabbed my bag before running outside and then legging it to school.

I got on school grounds and saw a text from Elena, _in hospital with Rick, checking to see if hes the one killing the founders missing schl today but u better go in otherwise I'm calling Jer k? Stay safe love u x –Elena_

_Ok well gd luck yeah? Hope it's nothing bad ok, im at schl now ok? Yeah I will love u x –Katy _

I put my phone in my pocket and began to walk into school when I suddenly got grabbed around my waist, I went to scream but a cloth covered my mouth and I fell asleep instantly. "Sorry love." A voice whispered.

When I woke back up I was chained from the ceiling, brilliant. I groaned as I opened my eyes, my neck was killing me. I tugged on the chains to try and get free but they were securely locked into the ceiling. Damn it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers and began to mutter Latin to try and get free.

"Ah I wouldn't try that, love. Don't want to waste your energy, I want my witch to be all big and strong." I opened my eyes and saw Klaus. "Oh bloody brilliant. Look whatever Stefan, Damon or that lot have done it wasn't to do with me ok? So let me go." I said annoyed.

"Sorry no can do love. I just want to try an experiment. Now, this won't hurt a bit." He said appearing in front of me and bit into his wrist, I froze knowing what was going to happen and quickly spelled my mouth so it doesn't open as he shoved his arm to it. He growled when no blood was coming through my mouth and grabbed my neck, I gasped as the spell came undone and he fed me his blood, I tried not to swallow it but he kept squeezing my neck. He pulled back looking satisfied once I drunk his blood, I felt blood dripping from my chin and tears building up in my eyes. "Why?" I whispered as I looked at him. I saw guilt flash through his eyes but it was quickly gone just as it had come.

"It'll be over soon love," He said and snapped my neck.

When I woke back up I was free from the chains and laying on the floor, I groaned again as my neck was killing, stupid bloody hybrid going to rip his heart out! Klaus came back in and saw me on the floor, "hello love. Now go find Elena you need her blood in order to survive, hop to it." He said smirking. I stood up quickly and was in front of him less than half a second before I through my hand into his chest and grabbed his beating heart. He looked at me shocked, "I hate you. I'm not going to kill you, today, because your Elijah's brother and you gave him back his family. But if you piss me off again I will not hesitate to rip out your cold heart understood?" I said before squeezing his heart hard then ripping my hand out and then disappearing.

I pulled my phone out after wiping the blood on my jeans and dialed Elena's number.

"Hello?" Elena asked picking up.

"Elena? I need your help… Klaus… he's turned me into a hybrid… so yeah up for giving me your blood before I dunno I die?" I asked quickly.

"Wait what? Klaus turned you into a hybrid! Ok… where are you?" Elena asked panicked.

"I'll meet you at the boarding house ok?" I said and began running there hanging up on the phone. I got to the boarding house in 5 minutes and saw Elena with Stefan. Elena looked at me sadly, "ok… here you go." Elena said as she cut herself and poured some blood into a cup. She gave it to me and I placed my lips to the glass before drinking the blood. I could feel my eyes changing and fangs coming through my gums after I was done. I was hungry for more.

I saw Stefan had a blood bag and I quickly went over there and grabbed it ripping it open and draining it of its contents. Hearing a beating heart, blood running through her veins turned and looked at Elena, "Hey Katy… this isn't you ok? I'm Elena your cousin…" She said but I lunged for her. Stefan quickly grabbed my waist and crashed us into a wall looking at me.

"Elena call Elijah, we're going to need him." Stefan said looking at me and keeping me in place as I tried to reach for Elena.

"Let me go Stefan." I said calmly. "No. Look Katy, I use to be… I recently was just like you. The bloodlust becomes more bearable soon, ok? I can help you ok? You don't want to hurt Elena she's your cousin ok?" Stefan said calmly as Elijah came in.

I scoffed, "No she's not. She's just a walking blood bag for us to drain dry Stefan. You know you want to, don't deny it. Humans are jus there for us to drink and drink until they are empty then we find another victim." I said smirking.

Elijah walked towards us and looked at me calmly, "it's alright. I've got this now Stefan. Come on Caitlin." Elijah said calmly, I rolled my eyes as Stefan let go of me and bumped shoulders with Elijah walking out of the boarding house. Elena had already left, and I saw Damon coming towards the boarding house he gave me a confused look I shrugged.

"Klaus being a dick, turned me into a hybrid, I tried to kill my cousin so I'm all good. But Stefan might be bloodthirsty," I said smirking before running into the forest.

I got pushed into a tree and I growled annoyed and sent a glare to Elijah who just stood there calmly.

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked. I nodded my head, "I'm fine. Great actually. You hungry? I'm hungry. Thirsty actually, thirsty for blood." I said smirking devilishly and went to run again but Elijah grabbed my waist and pushed us up against a tree.

I looked into his dark eyes and my breathing hitched, "I don't want to be a part vampire as well Elijah. I've probably lost my witch side and that was all that I had left of my mom." I said weakly. He sighed and kissed my forehead gently before taking my hand and lacing our fingers together, "I know Caitlin. I know, come were going to go back to your house you can change then we can go out and I'll teach you how to feed yeah?" Elijah asked. I nodded my head smiling softly before we ran back to the house.

I opened the door and went to step in but I couldn't, "yo Elena want to invite me in please?" I asked as Elijah went in and into my room, dick.

"Come in." Elena replied and I walked in seeing Alaric sitting on the table bench opposite Elena, "look I want to make sure that you, Jeremy, Katy and Jamie if he comes back are all going to be ok." Rick said.

"Rick you're going to be fine ok?" I said softly to him he looked at me and smiled. "But if I'm not, I need to make sure that you all are ok." Rick said as Elena answered her phone. I nodded my head, "look I need to change… then I'm going to feed with Elijah… see you guys later." I said waving awkwardly and ran upstairs seeing Elijah sitting on my bed. I grinned before jumping behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hello little wolf, go change and shower then we can feed ok?" He said smiling I nodded and kissed his cheek happily before grabbing some new clothes and getting a quick shower.

I changed into some denim shorts with a checked pink and black shirt over a black tank I left my hair down and slipped on my pink converse before going back out and seeing Elijah. He grabbed my hand and we jumped out of the window and took off towards where humans would be.

We came to a different town and near a nightclub, "pick someone." Elijah said softly. I bit my lip before seeing a lad around 20, he was pretty good-looking I guess. "Go and compel him, then go into the alley." Elijah whispered. I nodded my head and walked up to the man and smiled flirtatiously, "hey… **follow me and be quiet**." I compelled and took his hand going into the alley where Elijah was.

"Ok bite him, but don't drain him of blood ok Caitlin?" Elijah said I nodded my head and licked my lips.

"**This won't hurt**." I said before biting into his neck and sucking his blood. "Caitlin… Caitlin… stop." Elijah ordered but I didn't want to it was too nice. Elijah through me off him and into the wall, before compelling the boy to go away. I frowned at him confused, "why did you do that?" I asked.

"You were going to kill him Caitlin. You don't want that grief ok? Were going to have to find another way for you to feed." Elijah said mostly to himself. I frowned again before he bit into his arm and shoved it into my mouth, I grabbed his arm and felt his blood flow into my mouth, and it was the best! Better than the blood from the vein! I carried on drinking until Elijah pulled away he had a smirk on his face. "So you like my blood?" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him before he wiped some blood from my mouth.

"I'm part wolf as well though? So how come I didn't hurt you?" I asked confused. He smiled at me, "because you didn't bite me using the venom. You just drunk my blood," He said softly before grabbing my hand. We walked out of the alley and went to the forest where we began to run back to home.

We went into my room where I grabbed some pajamas and changed into them in the bathroom, before coming back out and saw Elijah looked out the window.

"You ok?" I asked fiddling with my hands, Elijah turned around before coming towards me.

"You seem to be taking this well," He said ignoring the question. I shrugged, "my life is pretty crazy so you know I shouldn't be surprised." I replied.

"The funeral is tomorrow… have you told Jamie? And what about Elena and Jeremy are they going?" Elijah asked I sighed. "Elena called Jamie's foster mom, she said that Jamie can't go. Jeremy isn't going he's in Denver and Elena and I agreed to have him live a normal life, I suppose it's ok that Jamie can't go I don't want him to be upset anymore. Elena is coming with me, so I'm not on my own. Were leaving early in the morning." I said softly as I tied my hair up.

Elijah nodded before looking conflicted, "what's up?" I asked confused. "I just want to try something ok?" He said softly. I nodded my head confused before he started to lean in. I felt my breathing hitch slightly as he became closer and closer till our noses were touching then suddenly his lips were on mine.

I welcomed his warm lips and began moving my lips with his in a slow rhythm he pulled away slightly with a small smile playing at his lips. "Well that was nice." He said softly. I giggled and nodded my head, "yeah, yeah that was nice." I replied.

Elijah sighed, before looking into my eyes. "**You are going to forget what just happened, forget the kiss just remember our talk about the funeral**." Elijah compelled, "Sorry," He whispered and kissed my forehead. I snapped out of my daze and saw that Elijah wasn't here, huh probably had to leave quickly. Shaking my head I got into bed and fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't hate me :) Like or hate? So how was it? She's now a vampire-werewold hybrid... you may be a little confused about the witch part but this will all be explained in time ok? Kol will make an appearance in the next chapter, don't worry this isn't going to be a love triangle between Elijah, Katy and Kol. Kol is like Katy's friend or brother of sorts. There will be a talk about the stakes, and Katy knowing about the Originals being all linked together which will cause another argument between Elijah and Katy. Oliver, Mia and Adam also Cameron will make an appearance in the next chapter as well so it's going to be a pretty filled chapter :) 2 reviews before the next one guys! Peace and love! :) _**


End file.
